Black & White
by JustSomeGuy15
Summary: [Deleted, rewritten. Full summery inside. Give it a chance.] All things must die. Humans, plants, animals... even Planets. Chapter 1: A vision of Aerith forces Cloud back to the old church.


**_Final Fantasy VII_**

**_Advent Children  
_**

_**Black & White**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: Hello again. After leaving behind Final Fantasy VII and its entire franchise, (almost for good,) I've been thrown back into the fanbom. So, instead of starting a new set of fanfiction, I've decided to delete, and rewrite one I had been working on before. This way. I do not take up extra space, and another abandoned fiction won't be gradually moved to the back of the list. Before I begin, however, I need to note several things.

1: I am having to use the basic WordPad program to write, which means I do not have spell check. If you notice any spelling errors, now you know why. However, any suggestions to links to free--legal!-- programs with spell check would be greatly appreciated. It makes my work easier, and hopefully more enjoyable for you. (the reader.)

2: I may not be rewriting EVERYTHING. Things like my original plot line, and antagonist will not be used here. Instead, I'll be starting off with something new. Something I haven't used in the past. (IE: Sephiroth and/or Aerith coming back, etc.) No offense to Sephiroth and Aerith fans intended. Of course, that doesn't mean you won't hear about them period. There will be a flashback about them now and then, and the occasional discussion here and there.

3: Yes, even after so many months, I haven't thought of a better title, so I will be sticking with this one. Mainly because people will see I am actually re-writing, instead of starting an entirely new piece of work.

4: The disclaimer and always request to read and review will be posted on this page only. When I first started writing fanfiction, I practically demanded readers to review at the beginning and end of every chapter, which is probably why I never got any to begin with.

5: Yes, this story will take place after Advent Children. How much long after? I try not to copy other people as best I can, so we'll say exactly one week. (as opposed to several months.) Might make things more interesting, or just plain bad. I'll let you decide. Even though its pretty much the same as every other 'Advent Children' story on here, I'm hoping people will still give the story a chance.

6: I do not in any way shape or form own Final Fantasy VII, its spin-offs, other games, the movie, names, events, etc. Square-Soft-Enix owns all of the named above respectfully, and I am gaining no type of profit by writing this fan fiction. It is intended for my own entertainment purposes, (and yours,) and nothing more.

7: You knew this was coming. Read and review!

8: The End.

* * *

Note for battle scenes: 

Some characters in fight scenes may use one or more of their Limit Breaks against their foes. See if you can spot who uses what Limit Break, and when.

* * *

_**Full Summery**_

The flames of war have all been put out, settling an uneasy peace across the land. The Planet is left with many scars and wounds, as are the brave souls who fought to protect it. But like most things, this peace would not last. All good things eventually come to an end, as is the way of the world. It is unavoidable, all things must perish in time. Humans, plants, animals, trees. Even planets. All things eventually fall into nothingness, crushed by the heals of fate and time. One must ask themselves, "What kind of force could shatter such a peace?" There are mysterious forces at work around the world, waiting for the moment to strike. Monsters stalk the shadows, waiting to feast upon the innocent. But with evil, comes heroes who step up to the challenge, and safeguard the helpless. But until this evil is revealed, our eight heroes lead out their normal, or perhaps not so normal lives.

After the defeat of the three Sephiroth avatars, Cloud has found out that the flower-girl will no longer walk among them as a physical being. That all the tears and grieving in the world would not bring her back. Now that his eyes have been opened, he has chosen to stay at the Seventh Heaven with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. The bar still doubles as an orphanage, however, and Cloud supports them as best he can with the Delivery service. But with no monsters or evil prowling the streets, single parents often come into the bar, hoping to find a child to adopt into their home. Tifa hates to see them go, but in her heart knows that she cannot mother everyone forever. Be it the children, or even Cloud, she has to let go one day. Many would think that two childhood friends like Cloud and Tifa living together would spark a long-awated relationship betwee the two, but both of them are too shy and full of pride to confess. In fact, the courage to spill their hearts out may never come. Only in the most dire situation would either of them even consider such a thing.

Though he hated to leave everone again so soon, Barret departed after staying only a day at the Seventh Heaven, to find more oil fields. With reactors no longer pumping mako energy out of the planet, people in Edge are lacking electricity in much of the city. Some people do not even have power to run their own lights. Because of this, his work keeps Barret away much of the time, much to Marlene's dismay. However, he does try to call in now and then to check in on everyone, but even this comes once in a blue moon. Even though she cannot stand the thought that her father might be avoiding her, (being a child, she would of course think something like that,) she does know that what her father is doing will help the people in Edge, providing plenty of power for the entire city, and making their life a lot easier. He also tries to make plans to come and see Marlene in person, but since he always picks up leads of finding new oil fields, he must often cancel these plans, and it is Cloud who Marlene takes her anger out on.

The toy Cait Sith had offered to stay in Edge for many reasons. One of them being that Reeve had grown rather fond of Cloud and Tifa's 'relationship' as childhood friends, and couldn't bear to leave them behind. He also acts as a sort of messenger between Rufus, and Cloud. Another reason, is that the children simply adore the toy body, so it is usually poor Reeve that must entertain the children, when he is able to operate the cat. Reeve tells Cloud that Rufus and the Turks have hired several people in Edge to help reconstruct the Shin-Ra Tower, that Rufus himself announced once the Tower was complete, he planned to merge Shin-Ra, with the World Restoration Order. Apparently the President still feels responsible for putting the Planet in such a weak state, and the people had such confidence, that they agreed to help. Even though its been only a week, the Tower is nearly complete, with only a few more floors left. Despite these 'good deeds,' Rufus still has little to no liking of Cloud or his friends, so he and the Turks mostly keep to themselves.

Cid had stayed at Seventh Heaven for a time, but he soon departed, taking Sierra with him. Some think that Cid returned to Rocket Town to begin a new plan to create another rocket to travel to space. The man only experienced it once, and it apparently only fueled his dream even more. Plus, with no world wide crisis, Cid would have plenty of time on his hands. Others assume Cid has given up his dream, and is instead planning on rebuilding Rocket Town, though this is highly unlikely. Tifa personally thinks he has gone to confess himself to Sherra, as the two seemed right for one another. But a quick reminder from Cloud hinted that Cid always shouted and cursed at Sherra, and probably still does to this very day. So, like the assmption of giving up his dream, this is also just as unlikely. Cid also often offers to come pick the children up and bring them in the Sierra to see Rocket Town, but Tifa has declined so far.

Yuffie also stayed at the Seventh Heaven, though, like Cid, only for a set amount of time. It seemed she only stayed, because she so dearly wanted to see the children, which is how she spent most of her time. Though her stay was longer than Cid's, she also eventually departed, though made quite a big deal out of it. She had given everyone, -- including Cloud, much to his misfourtune, -- the most tearful bearhug ever. This struck everyone as odd, because no one was forcing her to leave... as far as they knew. Perhaps Godo was ordering her to come back to Wutai. Though this is also strange, because the youth never did listen to her father that much. Or maybe she is just stalking the local forests, hijacking travelers of their belongings once they pass. Even with her quirky attitude and up-beat outlook on life, she is sorely missed by the entire party, having not been heard from since her departure.

Red XIII bid everyone a final farewell after Geostigma was cured. He told everyone that since there was no logical reason for them to be together, he had to return to Cosmo Canyon. It is here that he has taken over his father's duty as the Canyon Guardian, fighting off the local hordes of monsters who stray too close to the village. Red also has not been heard from, since he does not carry a PHS, and even if he did, no service is within the Canyon. Lately, however, his grandfather has fallen victim to a mysterious illness, which Red assumes is from old age. It is because of this that Red has begun to doubt his own duties as a Guardian, and that without Bugenhagen, he cannot go on, as the old man had given him strength of heart, and of mind. However, the elder tells Red that he has played with life for long enough, and that his death will give the Planet more energy to help it survive.

Like Red, Vincent left after Geostigma had been cured, although he told no one where he was going, or why. Perhaps he has gone to wander the frigid northern glaciers, looking for something, or someone. Or maybe he purposely lost himself in the desert around Gold Saucer, atoning for his past sins. Or worse, maybe he has returned to the coffin in the basement of the old Nibelheim mansion, to return to his sleeping state, never to awaken again. Despite all of these horrid assumptions, the party knows Vincent can take care of himself. Unless he has willingly given up on life...

Little do they all know, they will be joined together for another adventure none of them could even dream of. An adventure unlike any they had undertaken before.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Chasing Dreams**

Dust swirled across the barren landscape, it being the only movement within this place. This place... a desolate wasteland, crawling with nothing but vicious monsters. Monsters, who appaear to be growing in numbers at an alarming rate. The cause of this is not yet known, but it leaves many in Edge City worried. Worried that their already wrecked town will be utterly destroyed by rampaging creatures.

The desert, not only filled with creatures, is nothing but an endless sea of dust, and spiked chunks of rock, poking out thoughout the landscape. The occasional cliff would dot the area, serving as a perfect over-view of much of the area. This is where our main hero begins.

Cloud sat himself down upon the Fenrir, having parked the bulky motorbike atop one of these cliffs. This particular formation of land was over-looking the two cities of Edge, and what was left of Midgar. From a distance, the two really didn't look so much different. One was in complete ruins, while the other was built entirely out of the debres from the ruined place. From this far away, it actually was an impressive view. That is, of course, if you weren't one of the many people who were forced to live in a place like that.

Also from such a far way away, you could see the Shin-Ra tower, poking up from amidst all of the rubble. And once the wind calmed down, and you listened hard enough, you could hear hammers pounding, and other types of machinery going off. In fact, much of the upper floors of the Tower were held together by rods of steel and iron, and a few large cranes stretched high into the sky, to lower more huge rods for further construction. A single path cutting out to the east toward Edge was the only pieces of rubble cleared out, aside from the area around the Tower, of course. Cloud only watched this for a few minutes, before he looked back at the other two cities. Such a splendid view, and he knew that, soon he'd have to return before it got too late. Even though his definition of 'too late' and Tifa's were entirely different.

What would he do once he returned to Edge? Would he stop by the Church again? Or maybe go straight back to the bar? The children would certainly be over-joyed if he chose the latter decision. Not only that, if he chose to stop by the abandoned church, he'd get caught up in memories, lose track of time, and get a real scolding out of the brunette once he finally returned. However, he really couldn't blame her. It wasn't hard to see that look in those ruby colored eyes... she was so afraid that he'd leave one day and never come back. That all he would do is stay away from everyone who cared about him, all in the hopes that the flower girl would come back to him. So no, maybe he shouldn't go to the church.

Cloud suddenly placed a gloved palm against his temple, as his head had suddenly begun to hurt. What was wrong with him? The pain was slowly growing more, and more, and before long, he was clutching his head with both hands, "What... is happening...?" Even as he uttered those words, his vision flushed, and all went white.

_When his vision at last cleared, he was standing in an all too familiar field. A field of endless flowers, far as his Mako eyes could see. He suddenly remembered the last time he was here, 'she' was standing right behind him. But he also remembered the second he looked around, he was instantly returned to the real world. Should he turn around? Willing to take that chance, just so he could see her, Cloud quickly flung his body around, expecting to see those warm green eyes, staring at him with such gentleness._

_Instead, he was only met with the sight of more flowers._

_"Aerith? Where are you!" He called out into the dream world, taking a few cautious steps. His voice became more and more distorted as it echoed off into nothing. Of course, he knew that this was a dream, that maybe she pulled his mind into her own thoughts, so that she could speak with him. But... why? Why would she?_

_"Cloud..."_

_There it was, that soft voice that he could tell it belonged to her. Again, he jerked around, this time in a full circle, trying so hard to find her face, but it never came. Nothing in this world but flowers... flowers, and blue sky. "Aerith?"_

_Finally, he spotted her, far out in the distance, but it was her, no mistaking it. The bright pink bow in her hair was unmistakable. In an instant, he was charging through the flowers toward her, wanting to at least get close to her before he was returned to the wasteland. "Aerith!"_

_But something was wrong. He wasn't getting any clsoer to her, even though he was rushing across though the flowers, faster than he had ever tried to run before. The flowers broke and wilted beneath his boots, yet -- not noticed by the blonde,-- they quickly stood straight again, and re-bloomed in a matter of seconds. His heart began to pump faster, speeding up the flow of blood. It felt like he had been running for hours, yet it was like he was getting nowhere. In the distance, she reached out for him with both arms, waiting for her 'bodyguard' to take her into his arms, and safeguard her from everything. From Sephiroth, Shin-Ra... everything._

_But it just wouldn't happen. Her image suddenly began to rush toward him, like he was finally moving. This caught Cloud off-guard, though he only picked up his pace. Maybe it would happen, maybe... just maybe he'd at least get to hold onto her, even if it wasn't really her. But no, not even that would happen. At the last possible second, he was blinded by yet another flash of white, his headache quickly returning..._

After a few minutes, the whiteness faded, and instead was replaced by the blurry image of Midgar and Edge. He barely noticed the small trickle of crimzon from his nose, but was easy to note that he felt weary... almost as if... he had been running.

"Just... a dream?" He said into the air. "What should I do?" This he asked to no one in particular. He seemed to be speaking to himself.

He soon reached into one of his back pockets, locating his PHS, though he did not flip it open. He just... stared at it. His mind was telling him to go to the church, to try and find 'her.' But what about Tifa? She at least had a right to know where he was going.

Coming to this simple agreement, he flipped open the phone, and punched a few numbers, then brought the piece up to his ear. The dial-tone rang several, several times. He figured it must have been busy at the bar. But finally, the dialing ceased, and Cloud was met with the smallest of voices,

"Hello, thanks for calling the Seventh Heaven!" It was Marlene. It looked as though Tifa finally found a proper job the girl.

"Marlene, its me, Cloud. Where's--..." He began, but was soon cut off.

"Hi, Cloud! Where are you? When are you coming home? Are you okay?" She just asked question after question.

"I'm coming soon, Marlene. But I need to talk to Tifa. Where is she?"

"Um, um... I think she's working the bar! Hold on, okay?" After that, there was silence on the other end. Cloud heaved a sigh, using his feet hand to idly toy with the keys in the motorbike's ignition.

Finally, there was another voice on the other end. One that Cloud had missed hearing since he left that morning, "Heya, stranger."

At this, Cloud just lightly smiled, "Hey, Tifa."

On the other end, Tifa wanted so badly to ask the same questions Marlene had, but the little girl had told her Cloud had something important to tell her, "Is something wrong, Cloud?"

"Nothing at all. Just wanted to tell you I'll be home shortly. I... have to make a quick stop somewhere."

"A... stop? Cloud? What kind of stop? Where?" It obviously had caught her attention. The blonde couldn't come up with a right answer, he he simply replied with,

"It's nothing, Tifa. But I promise I'll be home before night-fall."

Tifa would have demanded to know more, but Cloud immedietly shut the phone, tucking it back into his back pocket. After staring the Fenrir's engine, he gripped the handebars, kicked up the small stand holding the bike up, and sped off the small outcropping.

* * *

The bike swirved in and out of rubble, which was still loosely scattered around the area. A few behemoth steel pipes were jutting out of the ground, as they had dropped off of the Shin-Ra Tower, and landed in the earth in such a manner. It would have been laughable, had Cloud not had his mind on other things. He controled the bulky bike in such a way it seemed inhuman, each sharp turn narrowly missing a pile of scrap metal, or a small pipe sticking bare in the ground. Hitting any of these things with the bike would result in the rider being sent off the bike, and possibly becoming impaled on some of the numerous sharp, rusty iron works. Ever since the scheduled reconstruction of the Tower, the area was more dangerous than before. 

But at last, Cloud spotted the building he so wanted to see. The old church... the church where he and Aerith truly met for the first time. Not many could consider talking to a complete stranger on the street one time warrents a real introduction. The bike came to a silent halt, the engine rumbling for a few moments, then dying after Cloud flicked the keys to 'off.'

Hauling himself off the bike, Cloud came up to the large double doors, which had been slightly left open since he was last here. Keeping himself on full alert, he pushed open one of the doors, it swinging open, with the hinges creaking very loudly. He then stepped in, heavy boots thudding, and echoing in the abandoned place. He could barely take less than fifteen steps before he had to stop, less he stumble into the large hole filled with water. Yes, the church was still over-flowing with the healing waters which had cured Geostigma, barely a week ago. It surprised Cloud that the water hadn't evaporated yet. Much of the floor was slightly rotten, only a few places here and there were actually solid, this due to the overwhelming amount of water. In fact, the place generally had a heavy smell, that of rotting wood, almost like that of a swamp.

Despite that, the water was still brilliantly sparking, with yellow and white flower petals floating on the surface, and beneath the splashing waves. One had to wonder if this water still had its curative affect, or if it was now nothing but plain water.

But then, he remembered why he was here in the first place, so instead of crouching by the water, he walked around the large hole, and called, "Aerith! Are you here?"

Silence.

He continued to walk around much of the general area, calling out her name, over and over. Each time, he had hoped that he'd again be thrown into that dream world, and they'd actually be able to talk. But alas, nothing happened, and he instead found himself circling the entire church more times than one.

"Why must you continue to haunt me so..."

He so wished he could simply... forget his past. Forget all the bad things about it. Everything.

"Why did you have to die?" Cloud continued to speak into the air.

He wanted to forget Sephiroth ever existing. That Meteor was ever summoned. That the flower girl ever died... everything.

"Am I to blame? Was it my fault that you died?"

With these questions left un-answered, he finally gave up, thinking that it would be the last time he ever heard from the Cetra. Glancing one last time at the shimmering water, he turned and left, the loud banging of both doors being shut being the last sound ever heard inside.

As the doors shut, however, a gaint green flicker of light rose up from the water, floated over by the door, and around it, a figure began to take shape. A slender woman in a flowing pink dress, with light brown hair tied in a long ponytail, down slightly past her waist. She put her hand to the large door, and whispered,

"Cloud... I'm so sorry."

* * *


End file.
